Similar, Yet Different
by FangirlingAllOver
Summary: THIS IS MY STORY! ME AND IWRITE73 same persona. This is TP with my own character. Pretty much goes along TP, but you know, my character is there for Jim to have a romantic interest. Yeahhh. Read, Review, all that jazz?
1. Prologue

**Hey guys. THIS IS MY STORY! Go look at iWrite73's post on this story. I forgot that accounts password, somehow remembered, and posted a quick thingamabob. I decided to go through and fix this story, because I honestly disliked the last one. Plus I thought I could do a bit better, so here it is! ;) enjoy**

***disclaimer which I shouldn't have to do because I think it's fairly obvious I don't own Disney nor TP***

I was a plain girl. Brown hair, grey eyes. My name wasn't beautiful like Belle or exotic like Nadia or elegant like Alexandria or Elisabeth. It was plain old Ellieana, a perfect name for a dull girl like me. I didn't really think much of myself, but no one seemed to notice, to be quite honest with you. Half the time my parents e were too busy fighting to even realize I had a bag packed up, or to realize when a couple of dollars went missing. They were too blinded by emotion to realize really anything.

I woke up to the screaming, again, for the, oh I don't know, I lost count after the fifth or sixth time. I just had to ignore it, like always. I got ready, and walked out the door of my room. If my parents weren't fighting, they weren't even talking to each other, or my dad was gone, but that I was used to. This fight, however, was more eccentric then any of the others, and it seemed pretty heated. My mother saw me there and screeched "**_Say good-bye to your father, you are never going to see him again_**!" I stood there for a moment, digesting what she said, as the tears gathered, and I burst, running from the room. I went to my room, grabbed my prepared gear, and left through my window. Montressor was such a big planet, and I'm sure that my parents wouldn't care that I left. They were too caught up in their own emotions anyways.

"Hey, sweetheart, are you lost?" a man asked. Oh, did I forget to mention that I am only about eight in human years. And the man was not really just a man, more like a man dog creature, a man's body with a dogs muzzle, dog ears, and paws. He wasn't the strangest creature I've seen on Montressor, but he wasn't human like me, so he was still a little strange. I shook my head. He looked behind me and saw my bag, a sad look hidden in his eyes. "Are you ok?" His voice was filled with concern and his eyes, though covered with his glasses, were filled to the brim with love, even though a small, young girl like me, a plain, simple thing, was an unlovable. I took one look at him and shook my head no. He grabbed my hand and picked me up to my feet. "Well, I don't want you to freeze out here, so why don't you come with me." I was always told to not talk to anyone I didn't know, but my father was never there for me. So I went with what he did. "I'm Doctor Doppler." He said. I liked his name, it suited him and I said "I'm Ellieana." He smiled and walked me up a hill to a huge house. "Welcome home, Ellieana." I knew, that I would be here for a long, long time.


	2. A New Stranger

**Here's my first technical chapter. whhooop I fixed a bit in it. I expect to make the chapters longer next chapter, which I'll probably type up tomorrow and posttttt. OKAIBAI.**

Eight years later and I can proudly say Doctor D has been my true father. We had a few blowouts, like all families do, but it's been so wonderful. He introduced me to Sarah, a very close friend of his and I could see their deep bond instantly, and her son, who was a few months older than me, Jim. They owned a little inn where me and Doctor Doppler would visit quite a lot.

Today we went to visit Sarah and Jim at the old Benbow Inn. I loved to help out and I knew Sarah always needed help, despite not asking for it. We went in and Sarah was the only staff there and there was a lot of people… err… well for the lack of a better word, people! And, this came to no surprise to me, Jim was nowhere in sight. _He's probably solar surfing_, I thought to myself. "Hello, there Sarah. We've come to help!" I said. I knew I would end up being the only one helping, but Doctor Doppler always helps, in one way or another. Sarah turned towards us and looked at me. Her eyes said _you know the drill_. I went to the kitchen, grabbed an apron, and started taking peoples orders. "And it's a big bowl of Zorlainan jelly worms, for the big boy." I said, as I gave a family their orders. Some people just have different tastes, I thought as I watched the boy shove fistful after fistful of his jelly worms, trying not to shudder. I looked, satisfied, and saw Sarah serving Delbert. _Of course_. _He wants to eat at a time like this. More work for me and Sarah_, I thought. Sarah talked to Doctor Doppler, when the inn door burst open. "Mrs. Hawkins." said a roboticy voice. I turned and gasped. Sarah turned and dropped several dishes that broke. "Jim!" She said in her stern mother voice, which had a hint of hysteria in it. "Oh, wrong turn," Delbert said. I glared at him, trying to get him to shut up. Jim was trying to escape the officer's grip. "Ok, thanks for the lift guys." He said, obviously trying to hide something. "Not so fast," replied one of the officers. The other started with "We apprehended your son operating a solar vehicle in a restricted area." The other continued with "Moving violation 9-0-4, section fifteen, paragraph… umm…" "Six" Jim said, rubbing his face. "Thank you." "Don't mention it." Jim told the officer. I looked at him, slightly impressed and slightly disgusted. "Jim." Sarah said feeling more disgusted then me. He looked like a kicked puppy and I wanted to run up and hug him. But I held back and watched the scene. "As you are aware mam, this constitutes a violation of his probation." "Probation?!" I asked. I wasn't aware of his probation. The officer ignored me. Sarah said "Yes, yes… No I understand…Um, but… could we just..." Then, just when it was not needed, Doctor Doppler decided to interject. "Officers, if I might, uh, interject here; I am the noted astrophysicist Doctor Delbert Doppler. Perhaps you've heard of me? No? I have a clipping…" the Doctor just made me sometimes want to slap him. "Are you the boy's father?" an officer pointed his finger at him. He looked surprised. "Oh, ew, he is an old friend of the family." "He is my adopted father, though." I said, for no reason at all. Both officers got in his face and said "Back off sir!" Sarah consoled him. I didn't want to hear the rest of this, so I went to the kitchen to get a broom. When I came back, the officers where gone, and so was Jim. Doctor Doppler was talking to Sarah and the broken dishes where still there. I swept them up and I didn't know what to do, since the people sleeping in the inn had gone to their rooms.

I went outside, it was not yet dark and I wanted some fresh air, and to give Doctor D and Sarah some privacy. I walked out of the inn and heard stones falling. I looked around and figured it was my imagination. Then one fell on my head. "Who threw that?" I asked. When no reply came, went up to the roof. Low and behold, I found Jim, throwing stones. "What's the matter Jimmy?" I asked him, using his nickname he hated. "Like you care. You wouldn't get it any way." His words were cold and they hurt, but I knew worse pain. "Oh, trust me Jim. I've been through stuff you don't even know about." I wasn't about to have a little therapy session, discussing my parents, because it honestly still hurt. He threw a rock down and said "No, you wouldn't! You've been daddy's girl all your life; you have no idea what it's like to be fatherless!" I know Jim was just lashing out, expressing his emotions, but it still hit me as if he actually had slapped me. Tears dripped down my face as I replied, my voice croaking, "Like hell I do." I jumped off the roof and ran back inside. The next thing I knew, Jim came in soaking wet, with something on his back, and a chest in his hands.


End file.
